


Eoleum

by JustHereForTheFanContent



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Slow Burn, Zane was originally gonna be a stone cold bitch, and Aspheera is human here, but the people on tumblr preferred soft Zane, don't lie to me, other characters may show up, ratings and warnings may change later, y'all know Zane looks good in pretty much anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHereForTheFanContent/pseuds/JustHereForTheFanContent
Summary: Zane may seem like an ordinary yet awkward high school student but no one knows he's also Eoleum, the charismatic fashion star who is insanely popular all over Ninjago. Meanwhile, Kai hopes to surpass Eoleum one day and eventually starts working with the young supermodel who is also eerily familiar. At the same time, he starts hanging out with Zane and little by little, he starts putting the pieces together...
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Eoleum

The Winter Wonderland Fashion Show is one of the most highly anticipated events for those in the industry. Supermodels from all over Ninjago have gathered to show off the latest clothing and trends of the season designed by the most popular and sought-after brands. Celebrities, journalists, fashionistas, and anyone who was rich, famous, and had at least one iota of interest in clothes and perceptions of beauty gathered at the Ninjago City Convention Center where the event is being held.

The lavish stage was set up with a backdrop of a winter night sky. Sparkling snowflakes hung from the ceiling and props resembling a snowy landscape lend a suitable atmosphere to the Winter Wonderland Fashion Show. All of it was really beautiful and the show hasn’t even started yet.

“And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for! Here comes the models, dressed in this season’s most stylish attire!” Fashion entrepreneur Eve announced the beginning of the event.

The lights dimmed except those on the edges of the runway to guide the crowd’s attention to the stars that will travel upon it. One by one, the models strutted down the runway, all clad in eye-catching garb. Cameras flashed and TV reporters competed to get the perfect shot for their channels’ broadcasts of the event. Each model showed off their outfits, made striking poses, and maintained their composure through all the adoring squeals and rapidly blinking lights. This was nothing new to them. In fact, it was almost boring. They were also aware that at least some of the fans were here for a certain someone.

As each model completed their catwalk, the anticipation among the crowds grew. The Winter Wonderland Fashion heavily promoted what will apparently be saved for last and that time is rapidly approaching. A young man backstage prepared himself for the grand finale and after a last-minute check, he was ready.

If the crowd wasn’t already loud enough, their cheers when the last supermodel graced the runway with their presence would make everyone within the two mile radius deaf when the last model made their grand appearance.

The star of the show was of course Eoleum, the young and charismatic supermodel who has taken over the fashion world by storm overnight. With skin akin to freshly fallen snow, pale blue eyes shining like the stars of winter, and hair that appeared to be strands of gold and silver spun together in a clean undercut, he was certainly a sight to behold in an event that seemed like it was made for him.

Besides his looks, what made Eoleum so great was his enviable ability to pull off any style from any brand from the cutesy and whimsical pastels that were a trademark of Twinkle Sugar to the cool goth looks produced by Rockin’ Stone. Because of this, he was widely considered to be the ultimate star of the fashion world with every designer and entrepreneur wanting him to promote their products which easily sold out whenever he showcased them.

Wearing a special outfit exclusive to this event aptly named Frozen Fantasy, Eoleum looked just like an ice prince straight out of a fairy tale. His mostly white suit decorated with icy blue snowflake embroidery and glitter highlighted his wintery beauty. Metallic silver piping and crystals reflecting the light in an array of colors mesmerized all who gazed upon them while a sheer sparkling cape with a subtle snowflake pattern fluttered in his wake. A delicate circlet made of crystals and diamonds added a regal finishing touch to Eoleum’s wardrobe but it wasn’t just his clothes that had all eyes on Eoleum. His lips were coated in shimmering lip gloss and his left side of his face was painted with a delicate white filigree against icy blue. There were even tiny sparkling snowflakes strewn in his fair hair.

Everyone in the room was already going gaga but Eoleum wasn’t done yet. Once he finished his catwalk down the runway, he held out his hand and blew a handful of glitter akin to blowing a kiss. The fashion star himself wasn’t fazed by any of this. For him, this was just another day at the job.

* * *

The after party was a welcome method for the models to relax and unwind. They got to socialize, sate their hunger if that was the case, share information on some new designs in the works, and participate in interviews. Eoleum was no exception as it was even expected of him to be at the party and just as he predicted, he had more people clamoring to him than anyone else.

“When’s your next big project?”

“Which brand are you gonna work with next?”

Such questions were nothing new to Eoleum. In fact, this sort of stuff was almost boring. He still put on a polite face and just went with it since it’s Saturday and he didn’t have any upcoming exams…

Now’s not the time to think of such things.

Zane will have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time here and I'm still learning how stuff works here so please bear with me.


End file.
